


oblong meat products for you

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [159]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Drabble, M/M, flushed crush, hiveswap - Freeform, hotdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Mallek buys Diemen hotdogs.





	oblong meat products for you

Mallek sat in his extra long scuttlebuggy, using his palmhusk to check the news. The regular, mass culling of lowbloods, empire propaganda, food and all that.

 

But none of that was important, because at the moment, he was texting Diemen, the short little burgundy blood who had done errands for him a lot of times before. He had helped him once again, and now Mallek was heading for his location, with a surprise. He had a box filled with twenty still warm hot dogs that he was going to give to the troll as a thank you.

 

He knew how much that troll loved his sausages after all.

 

As the cerulean tracked the troll’s location, he saw that he got closer.

 

And then, he saw him on the street, waiting. So he stopped the scuttlebuggy, and told the troll to come inside.

 

He did.

 

“Hey Mallek.” was all he said, before he took a deep sniff, inhaling the air. “Do I smell oblong meat products? You know I love a warm sausage.”

 

Mallek just nodded, casually showing off his fangs, and then handed the box over to Diemen.

 

“Yep. I thought you deserved it after being such a help. They’re still warm.”

 

He saw how Diemen’s pupils dilated in pure bliss, he couldn’t fathom what just happen.

 

“You’re giving me all this sweet meat? That’s awesome.”

 

“Yep, it’s all your. Eat up.”

 

“You’re the best!”

 

Mallek kept smiling as Diemen took the first bite of the first hotdog. He loved seeing the troll happy.

 

Maybe he should buy hot dogs more often?


End file.
